Lagi dan lagi
by Kyuuta Shin MT
Summary: Just a short story about my lovely OTP :) "Midorima tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tenggelam dalam perasaan tak berujung pada seseorang kini menjadi partnernya." / BAD SUMMARY! MIDOTAKA, oneshot! RnR please? ;)


**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _Lagi dan lagi © Kyuuta Shin MT_

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

Genre : Romance *fail*

Rated : T

 **WARN!** _Shonen-ai, Boys Love, OOC, typo(s), alur gaje, hancur,dll._

" _ **Hope you like it"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Midorima tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tenggelam dalam perasaan tak berujung pada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini menjadi partnernya. Rasa manis ketika _dia_ selalu berada di sisinya, rasa pahit ketika _dia_ berbagi kebahagiaan bersama orang selain dirinya, dan rasa hangat ketika tangan kecil sang pemilik _hawk eye_ mendampingi tangan kokoh miliknya. Seperti sekarang.

"Shin _-chan,_ " Melempar senyum manis yang membuat jantung pemuda jangkung itu berdebar tak karuan. Oh, jantung. Bisakah kau lebih tenang?

".. Ada apa, Takao?" Datar. Topeng yang selalu dipasang guna menutupi segala emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam hati.

"Astaga Shin _-chan_. Apa otakmu tak bisa memprogram ekspresi untuk ditampilkan di wajahmu selain tampang datar itu? Kau terlihat sangat menyebalkan," Rengutan lucu yang terbentuk di bibir merah mudanya, sungguh menarik minat sang _shooter_ nomor satu.

"Apa kau ingin aku terlihat seperti seorang badut karena terus tersenyum tidak jelas macam dirimu? Maaf saja, _nanodayo_. Aku waras 100%" Ah, mulut tajamnya kembali berkoar tanpa intruksi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kemana beribu susunan kata manis yang ia persiapkan untuk Takao? Sialan untuk mulut dan otak yang tidak pernah sinkron.

Mata Takao merotasi kesal. "Oh, Shin _-chan._ Mulutmu itu juga tidak pernah di _filter_ hingga terus membuatku sakit hati. Apa yang sebenarnya otakmu lakukan?"

"Memikirkanmu," ―Demi Tuhan. Midorima sungguh tidak sengaja mengeluarkan isi pikiran yang selama ini sudah menumpuk hingga tak mampu menampung _semuanya_.

Takao menatap Midorima dalam. Lalu menolehkan kepala pada arah samping –kiri dan kanan. Memperhatikan kondisi tempat yang mereka pijaki. Sepi.

Tangan terjulur menangkup wajah tegas nan rupawan sang _ace_ andalan tim mereka. Menariknya mendekat dan menjinjitkan kaki,

 **Chu,**

"Walau 'pun begitu, kenapa kau bisa sesempurna ini? Aku 'kan jadi iri," Bisik Takao sensual.

Netra Midorima menatap tajam netra oniks dihadapannya. Berusaha menyelami isi pikiran Takao yang sungguh rumit menurutnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ah, Shin _-chan_ ," Takao sedikit mengerang saat ia merasakan lingkaran posesif yang merengkuh pinggangnya, dan membuat tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada tubuh tegap Midorima.

"Ya, kau harus iri pada segala kesempurnaan yang kumiliki. Karena tidak ada orang selain aku yang memilikinya," Tangannya terus menghapus jarak yang ada, dan menghirup penuh candu aroma _citrus_ yang memabukkan.

Kini leher jenjang sang _shooter_ dilingkari sepasang lengan yang sedikit terbentuk –hasil dari menjadi seorang atlet basket.

"Hm, sombong sekali."

"Tapi kau juga harus senang, _nanodayo_ ,"

Takao menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dalam diam.

"Karena sekarang kau juga memiliki _nya_. Kita akan berbagi kesempurnaan ini bersama, Takao,"

Bibirnya meraup bibir tipis dihadapannya tanpa cela. Melesakkan lidah dan beradu dengan lidah si empunya. Mengeksplor setiap inci mulut yang kini di _klaim_ sebagai milik dan di nobatkan sebagai _makanan_ paling enak selain sup kacang merah. Merasakan nikmat dan kesenangan tiada tara, mengalahkan debaran yang kuat saat berada di tengah lapangan.

"Mmhh.. Shin‒"

Midorima memutus ciuman mereka. Benang saliva yang terjalin dan mata sayu Takao menjadi pusat perhatian Midorima selanjutnya. Pupil terguling dan menatap netra oniks dalam.

"Jadilah milikku,"

".. Aku memang milikmu sedari dulu, hanya kau saja yang tidak sadar. Dasar tidak peka."

Midorima hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimat penuh rajukan dari Takao.

― _Ya, Midorima tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tenggelam dalam perasaan tak berujung yang bernama cinta. Merasakan afeksi kuat dari perasaan yang saling bersambut, yang membuat hatinya meledak penuh bahagia. Dan Midorima hanya tahu satu hal. Ia ingin menyelami indahnya emosi abstrak tak berbentuk namun selalu membuatnya melayang dan penuh akan warna. Menjelajahi dunia yang dipenuhi warna pink yang memancarkan aura percintaan. Lagi dan lagi, ia menginginkannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak'kah kalian berdua merasa malu karena mengintip kegiatan pribadi dua _kouhai_ kita?"

"Ini bukan mengintip. Tapi tidak sengaja melihat,"

".. Terserah lah."

"Tch, dua _kouhai_ sialan itu berani sekali bermesraan saat sedang latihan! Minggir! Akan kuseret mereka berdua kembali ke _gym_!"

""Miyaji! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ootsubo! Bantu aku menenangkannya!"

 _Ah_ , tugas Ootsubo bertambah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ OWARI ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita kilat yang dibuat hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, dan sebagai pelampiasan karna tugas yang sungguh menumpuk :")

Maaf jika masih sangat banyak kekurangan yang ada dalam cerita gaje ini #bow

Akhir kata, **W, please**

Love,

Kyuuta Shin MT


End file.
